kategorienfandomcom-20200214-history
Gendering des Fötus
Viele werdende Eltern interessieren sich schon vor der Geburt für das Geschlecht ihres Kindes. Um dem Ungeborenen ein Geschlecht zuzuordnen, wird die Ultraschalltechnologie verwendet. Gynäkolog_innen schauen, ob auf dem Ultraschallbild ein Penis zu erkennen ist oder nicht und ordnen das Ungeborene darauf aufbauend einer Geschlechtskategorie zu (vgl. Kessler 1990: 20; Stocker/Evens 1977: 465). Fortan gilt das Ungeborene als Mädchen oder als Junge. Die Geschlechtszuteilung stützt sich also auf ein naturalistisches Verständnis von Geschlecht: In diesem Verständnis gibt es genau zwei Geschlechter, deren Körper sich voneinander unterscheiden. Die Genitalien sind jedoch nur ein körperliches Merkmal, dem in einer solchen Vorstellung eine geschlechtskonstituierende Wirkung zugeschrieben wird. Andere Merkmale sind Chromosomen, Keimdrüsen und hormonelle ‚Marker‘. Dass bei der vorgeburtlichen Feststellung des Geschlechts allein die sichtbaren Genitalien relevant sind, lässt sich zum einen damit erklären, dass es sich um die am wenigsten aufwendige und kostengünstigste Methode handelt, da Ultraschalluntersuchungen ohnehin Teil der vorgesehenen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen sind. Eine andere Erklärung liegt in der hohen Bedeutung, die dem Visuellen in westlichen Industrieländern zugeschrieben wird (zur ausführlicheren Auseinandersetzung mit der Relevanz des Visuellen siehe den entsprechenden Abschnitt hier). In dieser geschlechtszuweisenden Praxis spiegelt sich auch die lebensweltliche Vorstellung von Geschlecht wider: Zentral für die alltägliche Geschlechtszuordnung sind nicht die Chromosomen einer Person oder ihre hormonellen Merkmale, sondern das, was auf den ersten Blick sichtbar ist, wie bspw. Kleidung, Haarlänge, Habitus. Diese Kennzeichen werden meist als Hinweise auf die Genitalien – und damit das Geschlecht – der Person gelesen. Die biologische Verankerung und Begründung von Geschlecht hat also weiterhin großen Einfluss. Dies zeigt sich auch daran, dass die Geschlechtszuweisung basierend auf der Ultraschalluntersuchung folgenreich für die werdenden Eltern, das Ungeborene und das soziale Umfeld ist: Meist fängt nach der Geschlechtszuordnung die Suche nach einem zum Geschlecht passenden Namen an – auch viele der Produkte, die ein Baby benötigt, wie bspw. Kleidung, sind geschlechtlich markiert. Es beginnen also „Prozesse der Unterscheidung“ (Gildemeister 2010: 141). Da das Geschlecht (bspw. in Deutschland) ein stark komplexitätsreduzierend wirkendes Klassifikationssystem darstellt, kann es (vor allem) von den werdenden Eltern in der Schwangerschaft auch als Hilfsmittel verwendet werden – etwa um das große Unbekannte der Schwangerschaft und des Elternseins mit bekanntem Wissen zu füllen und so etwas greifbarer zu machen, oder auch um das Ungeborene besser kennenzulernen: Insbesondere das „Wissen vom Geschlecht des Ungeborenen scheint dazu in der Lage, die Vorstellungen zu beflügeln, die man sich von einer unbekannten ephemeren Person überhaupt machen kann“ (Hirschauer et al. 2014: 175). Nach der Geschlechtzuordnung mittels Ultraschalluntersuchung ist das Ungeborene kein ‚das‘ mehr, sondern ein ‚er‘ oder eine ‚sie‘ und es wird entsprechend darauf rekurriert – es findet eine „Anerkennung durch das Wort“ (Boltanski 2007, zit. nach Hirschauer et al. 2014: 169) statt. Durch solche Thematisierungen des Geschlechts bekommen „werdende Personen ihr Geschlecht erst zugeschrieben“ (Hirschauer et al. 2014: 174). Literatur Gildemeister, R. (2010). Doing Gender: Soziale Praktiken der Geschlechterunterscheidung. In R. Becker & B. Kortendiek (Hrsg.), Handbuch Frauen- und Geschlechterforschung: Theorie, Methoden, Empirie (S. 137-145). Wiesbaden: VS. Hirschauer, S., Heimerl, B., Hoffmann, A. & Hofmann, P. (2014). Soziologie der Schwangerschaft: Explorationen pränataler Sozialität. Stuttgart: Lucius & Lucius. Kessler, S. J. (1990). The medical construction of gender: Case management of intersexed infants. Signs: Journal of Women in Culture and Society, 16(1), 3-26. Verfügbar unter: http://www.aissg.org/pdfs/kessler-medical-construction-1990.pdf 27.08.2016. Stocker, J. & Evens, L. (1977). Fetal Sex Determination by Ultrasound. Obstetrics & Gynecology, 50(4), 462-466.